A Sewer Visit from St Nick
by Mikell
Summary: What to Splinter's wondering eyes did appear? A miniature sleigh, and 8 tiny reindeer! COMPLETE


_****_**A/N: Merry Christmas!  
It's been a long time since I stopped by... But I have not vanished entirely. Christmas is for visiting and renewing old friendships! I feel as though I'm long overdue to leave a gift here on the site that has brought me so much joy. Thanks to Melody Winters, for beta-reading for me and chasing down my non-rhymes. Despite her corrections, the lines are still imperfect, but like all home-made gifts, I hope that adds to the charm.**

As always, I own no Turtles save for Kame, and for lack of mutagen, he remains an ordinary turtle.

I hope you have each had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Merry Kwanza, or simply a day and season and year full of peace and love and hope and joy.  


* * *

_**~A Sewer Visit From Saint Nick~**_

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the Lair…

Not a creature was stirring, not a whisker nor hair.

The weapons were tucked in the dojo with care

Ready for Foot who might wander there.

The Turtles were nestled all snug in their beds

Save for one who prefers a hammock to cradle his head

Splinter in his hakama, enjoying the quiet

Resting up for the morning's teenage riot.

From outside the tunnel came the softest of sounds

Like the footsteps of reindeer touching lightly down

Splinter sprang to the doorway, instantly alert

He would allow his small family to come to no hurt!

His young son's technology was all in place

With cameras and monitors scanning the space

And what from the shadows suddenly appeared?

A stout little man and 8 tiny reindeer!

Splinter stared, he saw, but could hardly believe

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes but he could still see

The man patted the deer, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen,

Whispering their names, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen!

The jolly elf smiled into the camera and Splinter swore

His alarm grew as the man stepped through the door!

A human in the Lair, this was surely the end!

But he smiled so warmly, Splinter knew he was a friend.

The Rat bowed his welcome and Santa bowed back

He straightened and lowered his over-stuffed sack.

"Dear Sensei, your boys have been so good this year.

I hope you will accept my gifts of Christmas cheer."

Still shocked, Splinter nodded his thanks, and Santa got to work

He filled the stockings, piled gifts, and closed his bag with a jerk.

Splinter could only marvel, the man was ninja-quick

Surely this magic must be the work of Saint Nick!

"And now, Sensei-sama, what can I do

To make this holiday merrier for you?"

Splinter shook his head, he had no answer for the man.

His boys were his world, Santa must understand.

The little elf nodded, cocking his head.

"Never fear, I know just the thing," he said.

With a twinkling smile and a bow of farewell,

Santa was gone, in the echo of a jingle bell.

Splinter stood a moment bemused, before deciding on tea

Surely the morning would prove this a dream

The next thing he knew, he was shaken awake

Though tired, he smiled for an excited son's sake.

"Sensei, come quick, you'll never believe!"

"Dad, how'd he get in? The cameras didn't see!"

"Father, Santa was here! I knew he would come!"

"Hey, Sensei, there's candy! Can we have some?"

Splinter couldn't help smiling at their excited chatter

He sank into his chair and listened to the clatter.

A laptop for Don, skateboard for Mike.

Rollerblades for Leo, and for Raphael, a helmet for his bike.

The boys exclaimed with excited shouts

For once there were no arguments, scowls or pouts.

"There's one more present, Sensei! It must be for you!

"Santa didn't forget, he thought of you too!"

Splinter slid off the paper, remembering past gifts without much hope.

Was it another scarf or a tie or a soap-on-a-rope?

Lifting the lid, Splinter smiled and knew Santa was wiser

The gilded book would have pleased the most miserable miser.

He opened the cover, and stifled a gasp

This was impossible! Improbable… but Santa was up to the task.

Smiling from every page were pictures of family and friends

Though Splinter was sure they'd never seen a camera lens.

April, Casey, Angel, Usagi, Leatherhead. Yoshi and Tang Shen, too.

The images smiled above the inscription: "Merry Christmas to you."

Did a tear splash on the page, or did the tunnel ceiling drip?

I'll never tell… but a drop may have sparkled on Splinter's whisker-tip.

The Rat stood up, tucking the book safely away.

Friends would soon arrive to celebrate Christmas Day!

"Come, my sons, we must prepare for our guests,"

Christmas is for being together… and we are so very blessed."


End file.
